Positive
by Dazzyrox
Summary: This is my First Fan fiction so no flames please. This is a story mainly told from Annabeths point of view. She gets Pregnant before going back to camp. How will Athena and Poseidon react? how will they cope with a baby? will have Percabeth in. apologies for short first chapter but they will get longer. please review so I can improve. hoping to write 10-20 chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **Here is my first fan fic and I apologise for how short this first chapter is but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

 **I would really appreciate if you could take a moment to review this story to give me some feedback. I would be really grateful.**

 **(in this Percy and Annabeth are 17)**

 **Annabeths POV**

Positive, the little test in my hands confirmed my suspicions. I stood there my mouth hung open and eyes glued to the test for a few moments whilst dread filled me. I heard foot steps behind me so I quickly shoved the test in my bag which I was holding before turning around.

"Hey wise girl," Percy grinned at me making a large smile appear on my face. Even at times like these he still makes me smile.

"hey seaweed brain," I said before nudging him with my elbow, I loved that big goofy smile

"you ready for camp," he said

I had been staying at Percy's for a week before we went to camp and honestly it had been great. No Helen to continually remind me of how I was "endangering" her family. No dad to take her side. Just Percy and me. And of course, Sally and her famous cookies.

"All ready and packed" I smiled at him before pausing "Percy can I talk to you in your room please,"

"of course," he told me

"Percy," I started "you know a couple of weeks back when I came around,"

"yes," he replied

"and sally went out to dinner with Paul and stayed the night in a hotel,"

"yes," he smirked

"well, I think I'm pregnant," I barely whispered the last part. I had never felt so nervous in my life, not even when we were fighting monsters

"wait, what did you say," he said confused

"Percy, I'm pregnant," I said before breaking down into tears.

"Annabeth, it will be ok,"

"how can you be so sure," I looked up at his shocked but happy face

" I guess you could call it fathers instinct," he said before picking me up and kissing me in the forehead.

Sally walked in just at that moment "I see you two are packed then," she told us "I'm going to miss my baby Percy, and you too Annabeth,"

"I'll miss you too mum, and your cookies," he said looking sad that he had to go but I also knew he was excited to see all our friends.

"don't forget to IM me," she told Percy looking worried

"I won't mum," he bellowed almost deafening Annabeth

"I'll miss you Sally," said Annabeth mournfully

"I'll miss you to Annabeth honey,"

"Guy's the taxi is here," Paul shouted from the kitchen

"now hurry along and stop looking so mournful," she said "I know you will miss me and I love you both now, GO!"

Sally blew us a kiss and we were off. I wondered how we were going to tell her the news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy it**

 **If you have any ideas for future chapters please let me know and I apologise for the short chapter**

 **please review to let me know what you think**

 **Annabeth's POV**

We arrived at camp in no time and we were immediately bombarded by our friends. "how was your summer?" was a question frequently asked along with "how are you?" and of course "how is Percy?". On my way to my cabin I accidently brushed past Chiron. "Annabeth could you come with me for a moment," he asked me. He couldn't sense it, could he? I followed him to the big house feeling nervous but trying to not let it show.

"I trust the father knows,"

"errrr what?" I said trying to look as if I didn't know what he was talking about

"Annabeth, I know you know what I'm talking about,"

*sigh* "yes Percy does know," I told him pausing before asking a question that had been continuously bombarding my brain "how will Poseidon and Athena react?"

"it's hard to know but Athena's reaction will be the worst and if she does anything to Percy, like turn him into a pile of ash, then I'm guessing that things will get ugly with Poseidon,"

"oh gods," was my response

"how far along are you?" he asked seeming perfectly calm despite the fact he had just told me that Percy might be turned into a pile of ash

"I think about a month," I told him

"ok what are you going to do about camp," the question that I'd been continuously asking myself slipped out of his mouth

despite being unsure I managed to come up with an answer

"Well, I'm not to sure but I should be able to participate in activities until about three months along so I wont be able to participate in the last week of camp but until then I should be fine,"

"now you better be off before Percy gets suspicious and comes looking for you,"

"ok see you at dinner,"

I ran back to my cabin, I was worried about what Athena was going to do to Percy.

"hey wise girl," said Percy who was waiting just outside my cabin

"hey seaweed brain,"

"what did Chiron want?" he asked me

"well you know the news I told you earlier,"

"yes," he smiled

"he asked me about that,"

"how did he know?" he asked me

"when I brushed past him he seemed to realise,"

"oh," was his response "do you thing the gods will be able to tell,"

"I don't know, I assume Aphrodite will be able to even without contact, she is a goddess after all," after saying this worry filled me. I told myself not to be so silly. The Gods weren't going to bother visit anytime soon.


End file.
